inmefandomcom-20200213-history
Last Year
'''Last Year '''is the fifth track from Dave McPherson's debut full length album The Hardship Diaries. The song deals with a breakup and McPherson wanting to prove himself. Lyrics Last year, I drank a lot, I drank till I fell down Last year, I smoked a lot, till my lungs turned brown Last year, I crawled in circles, this year, I'm climbing up clouds, clouds I don't know where I went wrong I was lost, now I'm found, now you're gone, gone 'Cause I'm not a saint but I can paint myself into a better picture One day, you'll see me in a big, golden frame and it'll hit you Last year, I promised myself I'd stop writing songs about girls, but you're a woman Last year, I let you down and I know I should have been around instead of drinking in town Last year, I was a little boy, now I feel like a young man, so many plans I don't know where I went wrong I was lost, now I'm found, now you're gone, gone Two, three, four 'Cause I'm not a saint but I can paint myself into a better picture One day, you'll see me in a big, golden frame and it'll hit you So let's call it even, we've got something to believe in and you know this, you know this is true I'm talking to you, so don't cut me out I know you've got doubts, but don't be too hasty and waste me like I've wasted myself Sorry for last year I understand you and I read you like a book And I know why you think that you've got to do this You think these are all just empty words made pretty with my guitar Thinking that there's no way that I could ever prove this You're holding on to the past but it won't last 'Cause I know that I can make you laugh and smile And I know that I can make all this pain worthwhile We'll take it slow but if you want to move fast, I'm at your pace And I know this sounds crazy, but you know you amaze me I will never be lazy unless it's to be lazy with you I don't know where I went wrong I was lost, now I'm found, now you're gone, gone 'Cause I'm not a saint but I can paint myself into a better picture One day, you'll see me in a big, golden frame and it'll hit you So let's call it even, we've got something to believe in and you know this, you know this is true I'm talking to you, so don't cut me out I know you've got doubts, but don't be too hasty and waste me like I've wasted myself I'm sorry for last year, guess I'll see you around You don't know how much I'm going to prove myself to you, with or without Appearances *Rarities Part Two (rough mix) *The Hardship Diaries (forthcoming) Other A rough mix of this track was posted on MySpace shortly after the studio sessions for The Hardship Diaries; this version of the song was later released on Rarities Part Two labelled as a demo. It is presumed the version of the song that appears on The Hardship Diaries will be a fully mixed version of the same recording. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar